(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ball and socket joints and more particularly to a ball and socket joint for a vehicle steering control system which includes an outer ball head in the form of a semi-spherical shell received in a casing and stopped at a top reducing hole of such a casing, which outer ball head simultaneously serves as a socket for receiving therein of an inner ball head of an end ball and is supported by a spring coil and a holder plate to stabilize the free positioning of the inner ball head in the outer ball head.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In vehicle steering control system, the connection between a steering drag link and a steering knuckle arm is generally made through a ball and socket joint. Therefore, the performance of a ball and socket joint effects the smooth steering control of a vehicle. In a regular vehicle steering control system, a ball and socket joint generally includes a ball head received in a socket-like casing, stopped at the top reducing hole of such a casing and supported by a spring and a seat. One disadvantage of this type of ball and socket joint is the quick wearing problem of the ball head and the inner wall surface of the casing which expands the gap between the ball head and the casing. In consequence, the steering control becomes unstable. Further, when a vehicle front wheel is crushed, the impact force may be transferred through a steering knuckle arm to force the ball head to break away from the constraint of the casing and to completely disable the operation of steering control. In general, the problem of the conventional structure of a ball and socket joint is that the parts tend to wear off and break away easily. It is therefore, the purpose of the present invention to eliminate this problem.